Sweet Ice Cream
by sankyuki
Summary: Hanya seorang Haruno Sakuralah yang membenci laki-laki bernama Sasuke, meski teman dekatnya Ino sangat menggilai Sasuke yang super ganteng dan bahkan mereka membuat fansgirl yang bertujuan untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke, namun usaha Ino dan kawan-kawan hanya sia-sia belaka. Sakura pun berniat untuk mengerjai Sasuke, dan pada akhirnya mereka pun saling menaruh hati. DLDR, mind RnR?


**Sweet Ice Cream**

**By: yukikun141**

**Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Happy Reading, minnasan**

* * *

Summary:

Hanya seorang Haruno Sakura lah yang Membenci laki-laki yang bernama sasuke itu, meski teman dekatnya ino pun sangat mengilai sasuke yang super ganteng, bahkan mereka membuat fansgirl mereka yang bertujuan untuk mendapatkan hati sasuke, namun usaha ino dan kawan-kawan hanya sia-sia belaka, Dan sakura pun berniat untuk mengerjain sasuke, Dan pada akhir nya mereka pun saling menaruh hati.

**oooooo000oooooo**

Pagi hari di Konoha High School. Ketika tuh gadis elok berambut _pink_ sedang berjalan menyusuri lapangan basket bersama teman nya Ino.

"Gyaaaa lihaattt, Sakura lihat ituuu… ohh _my god, best of school_ ganteng amat siii," Histeris ino.

" Hahhh, biasa aja ah tuh, gak ada ganteng-gantengnya." Jawab Sakura dengan cueknya. "Ihh, Saku, lihat dong… apa lagi dia kapten basket _SUGOOIII_… ehh kita ke sana yuk, pingin lihat dia nih!" ajak Ino.

"Ahh, ogahh… mending di sini, duduk di bawah pohon rindang sejuk, dari pada di sana. Ihhh, ogah panas. Kamu ajah gihh sana. Huss… huss…" usir sakura ke Ino.

" Ihh… ayoo dong, Sakura. _Please_, kali ini ajah, yahh... yahh…" pinta Ino memohon untuk menonton basket dan kebetulan sedang di adakan pertandingan basket atar sekolah. Dan lawannya kini adalah Sunagakure High School.

"Inooo… panass ahh, kita di sana aja yukkk!" dan tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket menghantam kepala Sakura, dan seketika itu Sakura langsung pinggsan.

*Setengah jam kemudian Sakura sadar dari pinggsannya.

Sakura masih dalam keadaan lemas, dia langsung di hujat perkataan tak mengenakan dari Sasuke.

"Ehh, kalo jalan lihat-lihat dong, bengong terus si, kalah dah sekolah kit—" Seketika Sasuke berhenti mengoceh-ngoceh karena melihat Sakura mulai meneteskan air matanya. Dan tanpa basa basi Sakura berlari menuju tempat rahasia yaitu perpustakaan.

"Hiks… hiks...sialan tuh orang bukannya minta maaf malah ngomel-ngomel gak jelas." gumam Sakura dalam hati. Sambil di iringi segukan tagis Sakura.

*Teng teng teng teng, tanda nya sekolah pulang*

Bunyi tanda bahwa jam pelajaran telah usai sudah terdengar ke penjuru sekolah itu, tapi Sakura terus melamun di perpustakaan yang memang tempat untuk menenagkan hatinya kalau sedih. Waktu menunjukan pukul 13.00—siang hari, dan di sekolah sudah tak ada seorangpun kecuali dia,

"Ya ampun kenapa gak ada orang lagi? Haahh," saat itu Sakura menuju mobilnya yang di parkiran sekolah. Dan ketika menstarter mobilnya, mobil itu tiba-tida tidak mau hidup dan jalan, "ahhh ya ampun… salah apa si saya? Apes banget hari ini,udah kena bola, mobil mogok, ahh… mana gak ada siapa siapa lagii ahhhh _kaa-san_…" sambil termenung sedih di depan stir mobil, tiba tiba ada yang menghampiri Sakura. Dan tersadar ketika Sakura mendengar ketukan kaca pintu mobilnya.

"Anoo… ada yang bisa saya bantu? "tanya laki-laki berambut merah itu, "kenapa mobilnya mogok ya? boleh saya cek!" Sakura hanya bengong memperhatikan pria tampan berambut merah itu.

"Ahh… b-bolehh, silahkan." Sakura hanya terdiam memperhatikan si laki-laki itu yang sedang membenarkan mobil nya .

"Sudah, coba silahkan." Dan seketika itu Sakura langsung menstarter mobil, dan brummm… brummm… "Ahiiiwww… asikkk, ehh anuu kak Terima kasih yahh…"

"Iya, sama-sama." dan laki-laki bermabut merah pun lagsung pergi menuju motor nya.

Sakura hanya terbengong kagum dengan sesosok laki-laki itu, Sakura langsung melaju mobilnya pulang. Begitu sampai di rumahnya, seorang pembantu membukakan gerbang rumahnya.

"Baru pulang Sakura-_sama_?" tanya seorang pembatu itu kepada Sakura.

"Iya , tadi mogok mobilnya."

"Ohh, ibu tadi khawatir sama Sakura-_sama._"

"Iya, bi. _TADAIMA._"

"_Okaeri_, Sakura. Dari mana saja kamu dan sudah makan belum?"

"Tadi mobilnya mogok, _kaa-san_. Belum, tar ajah ada tugas sekolah." Sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, sambil terbayang dalam lamunannya yang terbayang sosok pria berhati malaikat, berambut merah, "hmmm… siapa si kamu rambut merah!" gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Tiba tiba terengar suara ponsel Sakura yang bordering, drtt… drtt…

"Haloo...!"

"_Haloo, Sakura. Apa kamu baik-baik saja, tadi kamu ke mana si? saya cariin ke mana-mana gak ketemu." _Ucap suara di sebrang sana.

"Gak apa-apa kok, Ino."

"_Syukur dehhh… kalo begituhhh._"

"Hmmm… Ino, tadi aku ketemu cowo ganteng. Hehehehe..." Sakura berbicara dengan cengiran tawanya.

" _Ehh, siapa? kelas berapa? di mana kamu ketemu?_" Tanya Ino penasaran dengan menggebu-ngebu.

"Satu-satu kenapa tanya tuh, aku juga gak tahu sih, Ino. Kayaknya kelas IX gitu sih." Jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya untuk berfikir.

"_Ya sudah, yang penting kamu senang aja dah. Ya udah, aku mau mandi dulu sampai besok yah! "_

"Okehh… okehh…" Ucap Sakura sambil meatikan ponselnya.

Tuuh... 'Hmmm cowo itu boleh juga.' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

Pagi di Konoha High School, Sakura melanjutkan aktivitasnya sehari-hari ke sekolah.

Udara di KHS Begitu sejuk.

"Haahhh… yoshh _ganbatte,_ Sakura." Gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura berjalan menuju koridor sekolah.

"Hoiyy, Sakuraa…" saat mau masuk, Sakura berhenti dan menoleh ketika temannya Ino memangil.

"Hey, kamu sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi-_sensei, _Sakura?" Tanya Ino kepada Sakura.

"Aduhhh, aku bisa lupa gini yahh… gimana nih, Ino?" Tanya Sakura panik.

Teng... teng… teng...

Bunyi lonceng bel masuk seketika itu semua murid masuk ke dalam kelasnya masing-masing.

"Haduhh Ino gimana ini? Aku belum ngerjain tugas dari _sensei_ nihh…" Sakura makin panik.

" Udah kamu tenang aja, mudah-mudahan _sensei_ ada halangan."

TOK... TOK...

Terdengar ketukan pintu dan datannglah seorang guru.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san._" Sapa Kakashi-_sensei_ kepada murid-muridnya itu.

"_Ohayou mou, sensei_." Serempak mereka semua menjawabnya.

"Hmm… _gomennasai, minna_. Saya ada halangan jadi tugas dari saya akan ditunda untuk minggu depan. Dan kalian akan saya berikan tugas untuk mencatat tugas dari saya, terserah kalian, mau di catat atau di fotocopy. ini catatannya." Sambil menyerahkan catatan kepada tenten .

"Nahh, saya permisi dulu, jangan ribut yahh_, jaa na, minna-san._" Dan guru Kakashi pun meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Hey, Sakura difotocopy aja yah?" tanya Tenten.

"Ehh, iya. uangnya?"

"Nih 20 ryo, kamu fotocopy 35 cukupkan?" sambil menyerahkan uang, dan Tenten pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura menuju neji pacarnya.

Sakura berjalan melewati kantor guru dan kantin untuk menuju ruang fotocopy yang di jaga oleh Asuma, Seorang pria yang sudah lama mengabdi di sekolah Konoha, pada saat itu setiba di ruang fotocopy, Sakura bertemu dengan musuhnya, orang yang paling menyebalkan di sekolahnya. Dan pada saat itu banyak antrean untuk fotocopy, dan dengan berat hati akhirnya Sakura menunggu dengan sabar meski harus bersama orang yang paling dia benci.

Mereka yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam tanpa ada suara sedikitpun kecuali mesin fotocopy, karena kejenuhan Sakura memuncak, akhirnya dia memainkan uang 20ryonya itu di bulak-balik, di trawang karana tak ada kerjaan, mulai bosan Sakura membuat kapal dari uang kertass. Karena jenuh menunggu antrean, Sakura dengan cuek memainkan kapal dari uangnya untuk mengusir kejenuhannya, tanpa memikirkan sosok lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Yahh sekarang giliran siapa?" Tanya Asuma.

"Saya pak saya!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Aduhhh, sudah kamu duluan yang perempuan."Tunjuk Asuma ke Sakura,.

"Yess, hahay sukurin lu…wee…" ejek sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Cihh…" Sasuke hanya mendegus menahan kesalnya.

"Berapa lembar?" tanya Asuma kepada Sakura.

"Ohh, 35 lembar, pak." Sambil menunggu, Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sambil menatap benci kepada Sasuke .

"Apa lu liat-liat?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

" Nihh, nak," panggil Asuma kepada Sakura.

"Oh yahh pak. nih uangnya dam terimakasih banyak yah, pak."

"Iya sama-sama." Sambil menyerahkan bugkusan lembaran fotocopyan.

Sambil berlari Sakura mengejek Sasuke.

"Weekkk… sukurin, lu." Ejek Sakura.

"Cihh…" Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mendegus kesal kepada Sakura.

Sakura yang sedang kembali ke kelasnya yang menyusuri ruang guru, kantin dan akhirnya sampai di kelasnya dan duduk di bangku yang pas di saat itu teman karibnya sedang duduk di bangku sambil baca buku fisika, dengan nafas terengah-engah Sakura duduk dan sambil meghela nafas.

"Hahhhh, sial banget, Ino!" gerutu Sakura.

"Sial kenapa si...hmm? Tanya ino penasaran.

"Kenapa si setiap kapanpun dan di manapun. Aku tuh harus ketemu sama si Sasuke itu, yang sok _cool_?" gerutu sakura.

"_Nani_? Terus… terus dia gimana? Hmm… Sakura kenapa kamu sia-siain dia?"

"Haihh… mulai dehh. Kamu tuh yahh, sama fans clubnya dia, mau-mau ajah si ngejar-ngejar dia. Udah tau selalu di kacanggin, emang enak?"

" Bukan masalah itu, tapi secara gitu, dia tuh _handsome_, _smart_, hmm _cool_. Banyaklahlah… kamu malah nyia-nyiain kesempatan emas itu." Oceh Ino.

" Yah, jelaslah. Secara tuh yahh, saya anti sama dia, ihhh ogah kukenal sama dia." Sinis Sakura, "ehh no ke kantin yuk, lapar nihh!" Ajak Sakura melas.

"Hmm okehh dehh, kujuga laper sii… hehe."

Mereka langgsung menuju kantin yang letaknya tak jauh dari kelas mereka. Dan sesampainya di kantin mereka langsung melihat-lihat beberapa menu yang sudah di sediakan.

"Mau pesen apa, mbak?" Tanya seorang pelayan yang menyapa Ino dan Sakura.

"Hmm, aku ramen ajah deh. Sama minumnya lemon tea yahh." Pinta ino.

"Kalau, mbak. Mau pesen apa?." tanya pelayan kantin .

"Kalo saya samakan ajah mbak sama dia." Jawab Sakura malas .

"Hemm, no. Aku masih penasaran nih sama anak laki-laki yang dulu nolongi aku waktu itu."

"Emang siapa?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Gak tau, mugkin kakak kelas kita." Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat sesosok laki-laki yang dulu pernah menolongnya, yang sedang duduk sendiri di pojok kantin.

"Ehh no… no, lihat tu… tuh, cowok itu tuh yang kubicarakan barusan." Sambil tunjuk-tunjuk.

"Mana si mana jadi penasaran?" Sambil mempertajamkan penglihatan Ino ke arah laki-laki tersebut "Ohhhh itu,...? Jawab ino.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
